Mally Miss Mally
by Miss Lunacy
Summary: Mally is a simple minded quiet girl when suddenly reality up and changes and she ends up in Abarat and discovers her own adventure. !*Not a Mary Sue*!
1. Mally Lunacy

Disclaimer: Nothing from Clive Barker belongs to me

You're still sitting down, Quakenbush ," Miss Schwartz screeched, using her so called 'firm voice',

"What did I tell you? Well?"

Mally slouched in her desk, resting her chin on her hand, staring out into space as she tried her best to ignore Miss Schwartz's little tantrum over Candy Quakenbush. Mally sighed. She couldn't understand it. Every week Miss Schwartz would mentally attack (as Mally called it) an innocent student, why she did it…maybe it was because she wasn't married and the teacher never had kids, therefore she wanted to ruin every living kid in her classes that she taught. I mean for all Mally knew she'd probably be next! Mally didn't doubt that Miss Schwartz would pick on her after Candy left for the principles office. Since she was the quietest girl in her school she'd be the perfect victim.

"Go to the principles office, Miss Schwartz?" Candy repeated coolly.

Mally licked her dried lips as she looked up at Candy as she sat in her desk bravely, looking at Miss Schwartz coldly. Really Mally never knew Candy that well, sure they had been paired up a couple of times as partners but like Mally's strange habit she'd never talk unless she was asked a question. Overall…she'd say that they got along pretty well. At least Candy was a better partner then Deborah Hackbarth. Ignorant witch always asking, 'Why don't you talk? Are you growing up to be a nun or something?' Mally shook her head in disgust man she hated that girl-Where was a bucket of water when you needed it.

Pick up your workbook as well, Quakenbush," Spat Miss Schwartz,

"I want you to explain your defacing of school property to the principle," Without a word of protest Candy gathered her stuff and started to walk to the door when the teacher stopped her.

"And give that stupid paper and workbook to me!" she ordered. With a frown Candy responded in a irritable voice,

"I'm not going to destroy them-"

"I said give them to me," Miss Schwartz said menacingly.

Mally bit her lip as she watched the ultimate battle between student and teacher. If it had been Mally and she was in Candy's place right now she'd probably drop her stuff and run. She always was a coward when it came to confrontation or just being in a dangerous/scary situation. If you asked anybody that knew her they'd always mention the time when she was six years old and how she kicked the Easter bunny in the knee and ran out of the mall (literally) screaming her head off . Easter bunnies…good times. Watching Candy set her stuff on her desk and hand her workbook and paper to Miss Schwartz she walked out of the classroom coldly. Mally sat there in her seat watching the fuming teacher that held Candy's stuff and she knew in any minute she'd snap. Fiercely the teacher pointed her chin upwards to the class and snapped icily,

"Well, what are you gawking at? Get back to work!"

Like a scared puppy Mally looked down at her workbook which should have been filled up with her essay but was really covered from top to bottom will strange dark/twisted drawings. Tacking a quick glance at the teacher she immediately flipped through a couple of pages until she was at a blank page. There was no way in hell that she'd doodle in this class ever again…unless when the teacher was gone at the moment or they had a sub. Yep, no doodling for a while.

Authors Note: Hey guys please review-thankies ^_^


	2. Sanctuary

Disclaimer: Nothing from Clive Barker's belongs to me.

Authors Note: Hey guys thanks for the reviews, sorry if it took me awhile to update. I had a Science final I had to study for-god I hate finals! Anyways here chapter two.

P.S. The more reviews, the faster I'll update :)

Chapter Two: Sanctuary

Wearily Mally walked out of the school, her gray backpack bouncing hard on her back as she walked. Eager students ran out of the school laughing and talking as the sun shone through gray clouds and as Mally passed a group of guys. Just as she passed them a guy with brown hair run up to her smiling mischievously.

"Hey aren't you that girl who got ditched by her very own parents?" He asked trying to sound nonchalant. Knowing that responding to his comment was a waste of her breath so she looked down at her feet glaring at the sidewalk.

"Hey Michel, don't you remember she's mute. So she can't talk dumb ass!" with that comment the group of guys burst out laughing. Mally bit her lip trying her best to ignore their stupid claims, Really? Did every one think she was mute or growing up to be nun? Shaking her head she picked up her pace looking down at her feet. she really saw no point standing for herself. I mean, karma would do all her work for her. Really, why waste your breath and edge them on, while you made a complete idiot of yourself. When you could rather just watch their idiocy crush them while you just sat back and laughed. If it were up to her she'd rather wait a few days and laugh. Just when she was about to cross the street she heard one of the guys call out from the group defensively,

"Hey guys lay off silent chick alright?" Right when she heard that she almost stopped in her tracks. Was someone actually standing up for her? "Seriously," he continued, "It's not her fault that she suffered through such a traumatic experience that it scarred her for life!" he joked coldly. Mally sighed wearily. '_Yep, I knew it was to good to be true,'_ she thought. Ignoring the group of guys she crossed through the high school parking lot and onto the sidewalk that led to her neighborhood.

Mally kicked a rock as her short shoulder length black hair flowed in the breeze as she daydreamed. Making her jump she heard a loud honk from behind her. Quickly she spun her head around to see who in the heck-'_If it's those stupid punks, I'm gonna throttle them!'_ she thought angrily. Just as she turned around she saw her brother in his green broken down car.

"Hey Mal what are doing walking home? Hop in I'll give you a ride," Mally shook her head smiling apologetically.

"No thanks, nature gave me these feet and-"

"I know I know," her brother interrupted, "And you'd rather use em I know," Mally shook her head and laughed.

"Yeah pretty much," she agreed. Her brother bit his lip and gave a shrug.

"Well I'll just head on home…you sure you don't want a ride?" he asked again. Mally nodded her head.

"I'm sure," she said reassuringly, with a small smile her brother stepped on the gas and drove toward their house. Once Mally had gotten to her house she opened the glass door and was greeted by her black Labrador 'Courage' who kept on jumping on her trying to lick her to death.

"Courage, quit it will you!" she laughed pushing him away.

"Mally is that you?" she heard her mom call from the kitchen. Mally kicked off her tennis shoes by the doorway, Courage sticking his nose in her shoes sniffing continuously.

"Yeah it's me!" she called back, walking her way to the kitchen. Courage following quickly at her heels. Once she got to the kitchen area she saw her mom scrape at a pan with one of those wire like sponges in the sink, which was filled to the brim with soap

"Mally," her mom asked, "Why didn't you let Riley take you home today?" Mally shrugged and bent down on her knees to play tug a war with courage, with his favorite squeaky toy.

"I just wanted to walk home, that's all," she said, "Besides, didn't you want me to get out more?" Her mom shook her head wiping her soapy hands on a blue towel.

"I meant for you to get out and socialize more," her mom said disappointingly. Mally cocked her head in confusion, with a small frown.

"Mom, If I'm happy and everything shouldn't that be enough?" she asked. Her mom walked to the laundry room and tossed the towel in the washing machine as she called,

"Mally, being happy isn't enough when you're out in the world on your own," her mom continued, "I mean, there's bills, taxes, government issues, work, family not to mention money that keeps this roof over our heads," Mally sighed hearing this. It was the same thing over and over again. Always having to do with the world and how, if you were out on your own, life wouldn't give a crap if you were happy or not. Still Mally couldn't help but disagree. I mean, couldn't you work hard and be happy at the same time? Mally looked up at her mom, with her messy brown hair and tired looking eyes. _'Nope!'_ Standing up she started walking out of the kitchen.

"Mom I would really like to discuss this subject and everything but I'm going to head up stairs and finish my homework," Not wanting to hear any more of her mom's lecture she ran upstairs to her and shut the door. Turning on her radio listening to her favorite song 'Rain Drops Falling On My Head,'

She stayed up in her room doing her homework and to her relief she had finally finished. With a content huff she grabbed her homework and put it in her folder setting inside her backpack. Just when she was about to pull out her art journal and draw she heard someone knocking at her door.

"Come in or perish!" she called out casually. She heard the door open with a loud moan and she looked up.

"Hey Riley," she said, as she started to draw in her journal.

"Hey," he greeted with a crooked smile, "What's up?" Mally sketched softly on the white paper not looking up at her brother.

"Oh not much- just the usual," Riley nodded his head understandingly as he sat down be side her watching her as she sketched.

"Wow your pretty good," he commented,"What's it called?"

"What's what called-"

"Your picture," he explained. Mally wiped a few eraser pieces from her paper and looked up at him.

"I don't know-it's just a picture. It's not called anything," she said. Her brother took the picture and examined it.

"How about…Mona Lisa's Smile?" Mally frowned.

"Riley that's already taken," she explained. Her brother gave a carefree shrug.

"Well sure-but the guy who titled it, is dead and gone now," he said, "Plus nobody even knows the guy who drew that stinking picture," Mally chuckled as she took the journal away from him.

"Riley I think that's just you," she said. Riley leaned against the wall taking hold of Mally's pillow and clutching it to his chest, looking leaned back.

"True but at least I know how to make Origami's," he said proudly.

"Not to mention… that you almost fail every class making them," she said trying to hide her smile. Her brother frowned as he tossed her pillow somewhere on the bed.

"Well then," he gasped, trying to sound insulted, "Then I guess you won't want your present that I worked so hard on in Math class," Pulling out a crumpled out Origami crane from his hoodie pocket he tossed it to her. Mally caught and smiled.

"Thanks Riley," she said, "Another for my collection," Riley stood up and ruffled her hair.

"Anything for my demented sister," he crooned jokingly. Mally laughed slapping her brothers hand away.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a very talented generous person and the world knows it," she said, "Now get out of my room before I hurt you,"

Once Riley had left she slipped her Origami crane in her hoodie pocket, careful not to crush it like her careless brother did. She then picked up her backpack and her art journal and headed downstairs there was no way that she wanted to stick around and be interrupted every second by her brother (he had an extreme habit of that) -not that it was a bad thing. Sometimes it was a relief when he barged in her room. But like most artists they wanted absolute solitude. Just as she walked downstairs into the kitchen she grabbed her black cell phone and called out,

"Mom I'm heading out to a friends house," she lied. She saw her mom come out of the laundry room with a pair of pants hung loosely from her arm.

"Friends house?" she asked, surprise. "Really? Who's your friend?" Mally bit her lip nervously.

"I've sort of forgot her name," she exclaimed. Before her mom was about to give a suspicious remark she saw her brother pop his head in from a pile of blankets on the couch. He always loved to take naps on the couch-but you could never know when he was or wasn't cause he'd have a pile of blankets piled up on top of him like a mountain so you couldn't tell if he was under them or not.

"Isn't your friend Mary Jane?" he asked groggily. Hearing this Mally tried her best not to sigh with relief _'I really love my brother,' _

"Uh yeah! Mary Jane-how could I forget," she said quickly. Her mom frowned at her suspiciously.

"I would say, it's such an original name," her mom exclaimed surprisingly. Mally gave a shrug.

"Well we all know that I have the worst memory in the world right?" Mally said with a small but nervous smile. Her mom frowned at her and nodded her head curtly.

"Alright, get out of here," she said, "Just be here before dinner is ready alright?" Mally nodded her head and quickly ran outside to her sanctuary…where the street ended on Lincoln Street.


	3. The Adventure Begins Prt:1

Disclaimer: Nothing from Clive Barker belongs to me.

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry if it took me a long time to update, school got in the way-also I just got lazy lol :D Anywho here's chapter three hope you like it. Now the story starts rolling!

Chapter Three: The Adventure Begins

Mally sat down on the long white grass taking out her art journal from her gray backpack. Slowly she drew watching her wrist and fingers flow together back and forth across the page. Carefully she drew making sure that everything was perfect and nothing was sloppy or rushed. When it came to drawing Everything had to be just right. She drew for a couple of minutes when she suddenly stopped as her hand started to cramp. With a sigh she leaned back using her hands for support. Just as she did so, a sharp pain shot through her hand and up her arm. Quickly she lifted up her hand and rubbed it.

"Damn…" she grumbled as a red smear appeared on her other hand. Biting her lip from the sharp pain she looked around, holding her cut hand. Suddenly her eyes spotted to what seemed to be a small of broken piece of pottery. Carefully she picked It up examining it closely-painted on the front was picture of a beautiful wave that seemed to be crashing against a shore. She smiled as she imagined a old skeletal tower that stood on the cliff as the wave crashed against the shore sending sprays of foam and water to float up into the air, causing it smell fresh and salty. She flipped the piece of pottery in her hand almost hearing the roar of the shores. She sighed sadly wishing to herself that maybe some day she'd get to see the ocean but since she lived practically out in the middle of nowhere-it wasn't going to happen soon. Sadly she put the piece of pottery in her pocket, and though to most people who would have been curious as to why a piece of pottery would be out in the middle of nowhere, Mally didn't really seem to care. To her, some things were better left unanswered.

Just she slipped it into her pocket she frowned as she heard low loud rumble across the plain. She frowned looking up at the sky as she wiped away the blood on her pants. _'Seems like it's going to rain,'_ she thought watching as the dark gray clouds float across the sky peacefully. Knowing that if she stayed any longer her art journal would be ruined not to mention that she'd be soaked. She could almost see her mom's angry face as she said,

"At Mary Jane's were you?" Quickly she picked up her stuff and set it in her backpack getting up from the white grass. Just as she did so she noticed something strange in the distance-she really couldn't see what was going on for it was so far away…blinking with surprise she made out to what seemed to be two objects running about through the white wave of grass. Knowing that whatever was going on it had nothing to do with her she slowly started to turn around when suddenly she felt something wet on the bottom of her feet. Frowning she looked down and noticed she had stepped into some kind of puddle, Was it raining already? I mean how could it be, surely she would have felt rain drops come down… looking more closely she noticed that the small puddle that she had stepped in was growing?! Quickly she took a step back and to her utter shock stepped into another puddle! She looked around widely confused as water seemed to soak it's way up through the ground. unexpectedly the low rumbling that she heard before became even more loud-almost as if it was right in her ear. Her mind to seemed to go into shock as she saw that floating in the puddle was scattered pieces of shells and pottery. Something was definitely not right. Hearing the low rumbling come from behind her she turned around…Her heart stopped as she saw a giant wave of water crash against the plain enveloping everything in it's path. And before she knew it-her body was hit by an extreme amount of force causing her to be dragged under the wave.

With each amount of force she was swept away by the harsh current. Mally tried to swim against the current as best as she could, trying to swim upwards for some air but it was too hard and it seemed to be dragging her under every time a wave crashed by. Mally's head suddenly broke the surface of the wave for just a second and was greeted by a fist full of rain as it hit her face. Quickly she gasped for breath and it seemed to her as though her lungs would burst from being dragged under and getting pulled up again. Mally suddenly became weak from fighting against the waves as her legs seemed to be strapped on to two bags of lead and sand. The only thing that Mally could remember was the wind and rain screaming in her ears and her body being pulled under the cold icy water continuously, hearing the roaring of the waves in her ears… everything went black.

Authors Note: Ok I know that this chapter was _really_ short-and I'm sorry, usually my chapters are really long but it's almost one in the morning and I'm really tired! Yeah, I know I'm a baby ,but for some reason I just can't stay up till five in the morning like most kids. Anyways, I hoped you liked it.

P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

P.S.S I'll try to write the next chapter tomorrow(if I can)


	4. The Adventure Begins Prt:2

Disclaimer: Nothing from Clive Barker belongs to me.

Authors Note: Hey guys, thanks so much for reviewing-well actually one person reviewed, but that really doesn't matter. As long as I know someone's reading it I'm fine with that Anyways, here chapter four, hope you guys like it!

Chapter Four: The Adventure Begins prt2

Wind blew softly across Mally's cheek, the salty air filling up her mind as the roaring of the waves echoed through out her mind. A million thoughts buzzing like flies,  
'Darkness…there's so much coldness…Waves? The roaring of waves… ' Mally's head was swimming and she felt sick to her stomach as the sound of swishing water surrounded her. Ever so slightly she opened her eyes-immediately her eyes stung as the sunlight hit her and quickly she shut them. Instead she moved her fingers that seemed to lay on top of something smooth…almost had the feel of a table? Moving one of her hands she slowly covered her eyes with it using it as a shield as she gradually opened up her eyes.

Once her eyes became used to the light she ever so slightly removed-hey it always worked in movie theaters! Just when her eyes were revealed the sunlight she looked around squinting, for the light was still somewhat blinding. She blinked in stupidity as she saw that cold water surrounded her almost to infinity. But of course she knew that this large amount of water around her didn't expand forever, right? Of course not! It was clear to her that she was in some kind of sea-what sea, she had know idea, but all she knew was that she was somehow stranded in the middle of an ocean (crazy as it may seem to her) Wait…if she was stranded out in the middle of an ocean-how-how was she keeping a float? With confused dreamy eyes she looked down and say that she was holding on to what looked like a fine polished table. Table? Why in flips name, would there be a table out in the middle of nowhere? Especially a sea?

She blinked as she licked her dried lips. However she ended up here, she knew for certain that she had to get back home. 'Home…is the key!' thinking this to herself made her smile, reminding her of something a shrink would say (or in her case, think). With her heart beating like a drum in her ears she looked around out into the cold abyss that lay before her. Nothing…suddenly she caught sight of something strange yet thankful. There, just a few yards away were four objects that seemed to be squatting around a table or at least what resembled a table to her. Seeing one of the four move her heart leaped in her throat. Something or someone was out there and maybe, just maybe they could help her-'Whoa, whoa Mally…don't let your excitement take over you-think for a second will you,' she thought in a strange panic. She breathed in a sigh. What was she going to do? What was she going to do? A thought suddenly struck her, 'Ok, first I'll get a better look at things and find my situation around there,' Using her arms she gradually lifted herself onto the wet table. 'Come on granny-move your rumpus!' Crawling onto the table like the grudge girl she finally got on top! Rolling on to her back she gave a great sigh of relief. She made it! Using all her strength she stood top of the wet table making sure that she didn't slip and fall back into water making her achievements to get on to the stupid table wasn't a dud.

Once she finally got her balance she looked closely where the four objects were. Strangely she noticed that the four objects where holding something in their hands. Were they cards? Whatever they were holding she knew that on top of the table they were sitting at had a large gray object-her backpack! In a panic one of her hands went straight to her shoulder as if magically her backpack would be there. No doubt about it, it was her backpack. Knowing that they had her backpack, her heart grew with irritation. With her art journal and her brother's origami's inside, there was no way they were going to take it away from her.

Knowing that this was probably the stupidest thing in her life-did I mention _stupid_? She cried out angrily,

"Hey!" jumping into the cold ice water she started her way towards them. With her eyes burning she swam, more like dog paddled, towards them her arms and legs feeling like lead. As she got closer she saw the four turn their heads towards her as if to say, 'What the Flip? Who's this psycho?'

"What's that?" called out one of them, who's voice somewhat resembled a French accent.

"Looks like a girl!"

"What going on? I'm confused," Seeing them even more closely she saw that they did in fact were holding cards and strangely looked like they were playing a card game. They were covered in greenish blue like scales from head to toe, almost resembling fish, if only it weren't for their somewhat human appearance. Now of course if Mally didn't have sea water in her brain she would have had the sense to turn around and head back but one thing about her was that once she started something she was determined to finish it.

"Does she want to join our game?" asked one who had a females voice.

"Hey!" she called out to them, her lungs burning. "What are you doing? That's-"

"Listen miss, if you just wanted to join are game you should have come earlier-" With Mally's legs kicking she tried to keep her head a float, she said almost gasping,

"That's my…Can you please just give it-" One of the females shook her head in pity as she looked at the weary child as she tried desperately to stay a float.

"Plux, for Lordy Lou sakes. Help the girl over here won't you? She looks like she's about to fall apart!" With a sigh one of them, supposedly Plux, hopped into the water and started towards her. Mally didn't resist as he wrapped his scaly arms around her and started to tug her towards their card game table. As long she was close to something familiar/normal (her backpack) she was fine with that. Once she had gotten to the table she clutched the table desperately seeing the four creatures cock their heads in confusion and in wonder.

""There you go dear," said female, "Now what was it you wanted to say?" Mally licked her dried lips as she pointed at her gray backpack.

"I said," she said swallowing," That's my backpack and I'd-"

"Your backpack?" asked one who had a cup in his hand, "So that's what it is?"

"Yes, and I'd really like it bac-"

"Of course you can't have it back!" he laughed, "You see were betting on it," Mally blinked in shock.

"What?" she gasped, "No-no you can't do that ,that's mine," One of the females glowered at her saying,

"Hey I told you if you wanted to join this game you had to come earlier-it's perfectly fair," Mally gave a weary sigh.

"Listen I'll trade you for it-" One of the creatures laughed.

"What can you possibly offer us?" he said, " You have nothing on you. Plus they're lots of goodie goodies inside that can't possibly be worth a trade," Mally frowned at him irritably.

"Yes I know," she said, "and those so called goodie goodies belong to _me_," The creature Plux, smiled at his friend who sat next to him and nudged his shoulder.

"Oh Come on, Kocono lets just play along and see what she has to offer," The creature Kocono pouted as he said,

"Alright girl what do you have to offer?" Mally bit her lip as she looked down at herself, trying her best to remember what she could offer them. Suddenly a thought sprung up in the back of her mind and she started to search her pockets.

"Uh …give me a moment," she said in a panic as she rummaged through her pockets. As she searched desperately for something to give them she heard the female ask her,

"My goodness, we haven't introduced our selves have we?" she said, "Well, I'm Tropella and the one that helped you is Plux and this Deaux-Deaux and the grumpy one is Kocono…unfortunately," From the corner of her eye Mally saw Kocono give an icy glare at Tropella which made her smile.

"And what would your name be may I ask?" asked Plux. Mally looked up quickly answering,

"Mally-Mally Lunacy,"

"Really?" asked Deaux-Deaux thrilled, "My your name has such a ring to it, I like it! MallyMallyMallyMally," Hearing this made her smile. Really she hadn't thought her name was that interesting but hey if her name entertained him-fine with her. Just as she reached her side pocket she felt something smooth slide against her fingers. The pottery piece! Pulling it out of her pocket she showed it to them, smiling.

" I know it isn't much-" she began. Before she knew it the creatures gathered around her like curious children.

"Oh, let me see," said Deaux-Deaux anxiously, grabbing the pottery piece in his slippery webbed hands.

"Wow, that looks pretty old," said Plux pretty amazed.

"Well, it's really not that impressive," Kocono said lamely. Tropella shrugged.

"I think it's pretty impressive," she said. Mally smiled, her situation was going smoothly so far…

"So…do we have a trade?" she asked anxiously. The four creatures looked at each other deciding.

Authors Note: Alright readers that was chapter four, hoped you guys liked it! Anyways please review and tell me what you think!

P.S. Plz Plz Plz Review!!!


	5. The Trade

Disclaimer: Nothing from Clive Barker belongs to me.

Authors Note: Hi guys, sorry if it took me a century to update, you guys probably hate me lol jk Anyways, I want to dedicate this chapter to Red Stockings since she drew an awesome picture of my main character (Mally Lunacy) on deviant art . Well here's chapter five, sorry for the wait!

P.S. Please review thanks!

Chapter Five: The Trade

Pulling it out of her pocket she showed it to them, smiling.

" I know it isn't much-" she began. Before she knew it the creatures gathered around her like curious children.

"Oh, let me see," said Deaux-Deaux anxiously, grabbing the pottery piece in his slippery webbed hands.

"Wow, that looks pretty old," said Pux pretty amazed.

" It's really not that impressive," Kocono said lamely. Tropella shrugged.

"Well _I_ think it's pretty impressive," she said. Mally smiled, her situation was going smoothly so far…

"So…do we have a trade?" she asked anxiously. The four creatures looked at each other deciding.

Deux-Deux fingered the small pottery piece, examining it.

"Well, what do you guys say?" he asked, "Is worth the trade?"

"In my eyes I say it is," said Tropella snatching the small pottery from Deux-Deux excitedly.

Pux folded his scaly arms as he also examined the piece from afar.

"I guess it's worth it- what do you say Kocono?"

"Certainly not!" Kocono commented coldly.

Mally felt her throat choke and quickly she stammard,

"Wh-what?! Why not?"

"Two reasons," Kocono said smugly, " One: the paint on that pottery piece is faded out and Two: it's not my type of artwork to which I like,"

Deux-Deux looked at mally's face and saw that a light pink flush was forming on her cheeks.

"What do you mean the paints faded out? It's not faded out it's just fine and-and who cares if it isn't your type of artwork it's still pretty isn't it?" Mally snapped back. She was getting pretty tired of dog paddling not to mention tired of drifting in the ocean with strange looking creatures such as these.

"Now, now, lets not get into any conflicts," said Deux-Deux warned as he took a swig from his glass, "We can see that you really want your belongings back so...let us take a vote. All in favor of trading raise your hand,"

Mally watched as three hands raised and she sighed with relief. That only left Kocono with his vote and he most certainly wasn't going to win-since it was three against one.

"And all in favor in not trading?" Deux-Deux questioned.

Like a bullet Kocono raised his scaly arm in the air.

"Alright then," Tropella smiled, "It's settled we will trade!"

Just as Tropella finished her sentence he folded his arms and pouted. Mally could almost see steam rise from his head as if he was some cheesy anime character from pokemon. Not wanting to cry out in joy in front of Kocono and make him even more angry she quickly swallowed her happiness and just smiled politely saying in a business like tone,

"That's great...well...um ...you just keep that pottery piece and I'll just take my backpack,"

And with eagerness in her hands she slowly grabbed her backpack from the table as if waiting for them to suddenly changer their minds or bite her hands off with their sharp teeth. Thankfully neither of those things happened and with relief flooding her she held the backpack to her chest.

"Well, I guess I'll...um...being going, " she said with a polite smile as she slowly started dog paddling away.

"Now hold on for just one second!" cried out Kocono angrily.

Mally's heart froze. Something told her that she wasn't going to just walk on by in this situation or should she say 'float on by'?

"Where exactly did you say you were going to?" he challenged.

Mally gulped as she turned around to face him,

"Well to be truthful," she laughed nervously, "I don't really know where...well I do I just-"

"Oooooh!," cried out Deux-Deux, You mean the island Yebba Dim Day!"

"Wha-oh yeah...right!" she said quickly, "I have a hard time remembering...islands,"

"Don't we all!" said Kocono sarcastically.

"Hey!" cried out Pux, "How about we drop you off there?"

"Uh...sure!" she said, "That'd be great,"

And before she could say anything else Plux swam over to her and had her climb onto his back.

"Alright, now hold on!" he said.

Just as she put her backpack on she felt herself lurch backward and with wet slippery hands she held on tightly around Pux neck. Seeing the world pass her in a blur she could hear Tropella cry out angrily in the distance.

"Hey Pux cheated!"

Authors Note: Hi guys, that was chapter 5 sorry if it was really short hopefully it'll be longer in the upcoming chapters. . Oh by the by, for those who are wondering if candy is there in abarat as well-don't worry she is lol Mally is a little ahead of her right now (with meeting the sea skippers and all)...so Mischief and Candy are still drifting about in the sea of Izabella lol Yeah...I'm mean aren't I? lol jk


End file.
